Don't Leave Me, Yuri
by Stratagirl
Summary: Wolfram doesn't something and Yuri needs time to think about the blonds actions. Enjoy!


**Kyou Kara Maoh**

_**Title: "Don't Leave Me, Yuri"**_

**oneshot**

**This idea came to me when I was listening to the song "It's Gonna Be Me"...again! lol :) I don't know what is with this song and inspiring one shots with Kyou Kara maoh!! lol . But hey :shrugs: if it helps me write more and all that jazz I won't complain, at all, lol :) I hope you all enjoy this fic :) Enjoy! :) I do not and never will own these characters. They belong to their rightful creators, who is not! me :) **

* * *

"Yuri! Wait!! Don't Go!" Wolfram yelled as he ran after the young man of Earth.

"Wolfram...I just need time to think. Okay" and he ran towards the Great One's temple where he would jump in the fountain and go back to Earth.

Wolfram just caught up to him at the fountain and just missed him as there was a big splash and Yuri was gone. For how long? The blond didn't know. All he knew is that he felt like he had screwed up, increbialbly screwed up.

The young fire demon sighed and looked to the multi colored sky. "What did I just do."

Flash back....

_Yuri was in the garden and Wolfram just entered. They had spent a couple of days in that building, with all the different colored roses. Wolfram thought the white rose suited Yuri just fine. Yuri on the other hand really didn't pay attention to how the blond was trying to find the perfect colored rose for the young Demon King. Yuri sighed and made a comment about how dramatic Gunter could be but then he also said that it was just the way the purple haired demon was. Dramatic, and caring of his King. Wolfram just smiled. Yuri could be so kind and caring. But then if you really ticked him off...well let's just say that you didn't want to get on Yuri's bad side. Wolfram thought so many things through, over and over in his head. About how him and Yuri met about how they accidently got ingaged. And how in time Wolfram came to really love the young blacked haired man. _

_The blond sighed and hung his head, his bangs covering his eyes. "Yuri...Do you...do you love me?" _

_The young King stopped looking at the flowers and stood up straight and stared at the blond and blinked. "Wolfram what...where did that come from?" _

_Wolfram walked up to Yuri and put his hands on the young man's shoulders."Because I love you Yuri, With all my heart and I always will, no matter what." _

_Yuri's eye's widen and he didn't say anything for a couple of seoconds. "...Wolfram...I-" the young man was cut off, not by words but by a sweet, soft and loving kiss. _

_Wolfram asked as he broke away from the kiss. "Yuri, why won't you accept me as your fiacne'?" _

_"I..." The black haired young demon couldn't think much less put what was all jumbled up in his mind into words. So in stead he ran, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him and he ran towards the temple of the Great One. _

_

* * *

_

Wolfram made his way back to the castle and he just let his legs carry him. To where he didn't really know. He just didn't feel like thinking, about anything. He just felt like letting his heart and feet do what they wanted and lead him to where they wanted to go. He was hurt...he knew that Yuri didn't mean it but he also didn't say anything and to the blond that hurt. He just stared at the blond like he had done something...wrong? But he loved Yuri, loved him so much so how could that be wrong. If you loved a person and was willing to do anything and go anywhere with them then...what was he going to do. He could survive with out the young man but...it would hurt, it would really hurt and be lonely and, he would really miss Yuri. What if he just toally messed up and Yuri didn't want to be around him, at all. He sighed and stopped to look at his surroundings. As a solider he was suppose to be on guarde, always, but this time, this time he didn't really care. He just wanted to let what he was feeling out and just let it guide him? Love was a funny thing, it's something that could really help a person get to know someone and then again love was confusing and complicated...but then so was life.

"Yuri's...study?" the blond voiced softly as he walked up to the desk that the young man had used many and many of times to sign papers, do offical work and many other...Kingly things. He rubbed the desk and then slowly made his way out to the balcony. He stood there, in the rays of the setting sun and he just let the wind caress his hair and warm cheek. He was tired and feeling like...well crap and hurting. He wished that Yuri would just accept him. But then how could he when the world he came from men didn't do these sort of things together, it was uncommon and at times and even in certain places shuned. How could a place not let their people love freely? Love was...well love. Love didn't have rules and it wasn't governed by gender. It just went wherever the heart took it. Love was love and a person couldn't help the way they felt over time. Woflram loved Yuri and that was that.

"What are you doing in here Wolfram?" the blonds older brother asked from the door way.

Wolfram didn't say anything he just contined to stare at the setting sun and the colorful sky.

"Wolfram?" Conrad walked from the doorway to the balcony.

The brown haired man put his hand on the blonds shoulder. "What is the matter?"

"brother what should I do." he sighed and continued. "I think I did something, wrong and Yuri left to go back home."

Conrad smiled, he knew his brother really did care for his godson but it was hard for the young King to really accept those kinds of feelings, considering how they were viewed in certain places and with certain people back on Earth.

Conrad turned his younger brother around and smiled. "Then why don't you go to him and talk to him about whatever it is that is bothering him."

Wolfram brighten up a bit and smiled a little. "You are right brother. I will do that." He ran out the door and headed to the fountain. Once there he just stared at it. How was he going to get to Earth. Yuri was the key to traveling between the Demon world and Earth. Now that he was on Earth how was Wolfram going to get to him. He blinked as the water rippled as the wind blew and he saw a figure behind him. Before he could turn around Murata pushed the blond into the water and he was off to Earth.

* * *

Wolfram thought. _What the..! _and he came out of the fountain that was in the park. Many people there stared at him. I mean wouldn't you stared at someone who just happend to appear out of thin air in a fountain?

Wolfram got to his feet and climbed out of the fountain. He didn't know how to get to Yuri's house from here. But that wouldn't stop the blond from trying to find the black haired young man's house. After many stops and asking random strangers Wolfram finally! found Yuri's house. He walked up to the door...not really knowing what to do. Should he really be here doing this? Was talking to Yuri going to make things better? He really didn't know, he had hoped it would. He had hoped that talking with the young man would make him feel better and know what Yuri was really thinking...about the kiss. The fire demon took a big deep breath and knocked. Someone came to the door and opened it. It was Yuri's mother...Jenifer was her name, what she liked to be called.

Wolfram looked up and looked back down and to the side and then up again. "Uhh...is Yuri home?"

Jenifer didn't give any warning before she glomped the poor blond who stumbled backwards a bit. Jenifer pulled back from the tight hug and looked Wolfram up and down. "You are looking good Wolfram. It's so great ot see you!!" she hugged him again and then stopped and looked down at the uneasy young fire demon. "What is the matter sweety. You don't look like your too happy. Do you need to talk to Yuri?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Wolfram said looking up at his supposed mother-in-law.

Jenifer showed him in and lead him to the stairs. "Yuri's room is up there the second door on the left. Good luck sweety." and winked at him.

Wolfram made his way up the stairs. He didn't really know what he was going to say or even how he was going to start this talk they needed to have. He just knew that he had to try and talk to the black haired young man. Wolfram stopped in front of Yuri's door and knocked lightly but hard enough for anyone in the room to hear it. There was no response the first time. He tried again a second time and again a third time.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." he turned to walk away just as the door started to open and there stood Yuri.

Wolfram turned all the way around and stared at the tired looking man and noticed that he didn't look too good. He wasn't sick but just didn't look to...rested? He looked sad, confused and just a bit worn out. "Yu...Yuri?" Wolfram walked up to the young man and stared him in the eye. "What happ...are you alright?"

Yuri stumbled backwards a bit and then balanced his self out a bit. "I'm...I'm fine. Just a bit tired." and ran a hand through his hair. Just seeing the blond and knowing that he was proably here to talk about most likely what happed made Yuri weak in the knee's. He wasn't sure why he was weak in the knee's. It seemed lately his body was acting and reacting on it's own. He suddenly fell to his knees and he took a deep breath.

"Yuri!" Wolfram shouted alarmed and worried. He rushed to the floor to help the young man up. He put Yuri's arm around his kneck and helped him to his feet and then to his bed. They both sat down easily on the bed. Yuri looked from Wolfram to his hand that was being held by woflrams, still around the blond's kneck. Wolfram noticed this and gave Yuri back his arm.

"What happened Yuri? You look exhausted and worn out?" the fire demon looked on worried and eyes glistening with care.

Yuri without even thinking about it leaned his head against wolfram's shoulder and sighed. "I went for a long walk when I got back here. I just didn't realize how long and far I had walked. By the time I got back home I was exhausted but I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" Wolfram had a feeling he knew the answer to the question but he just needed to ask it to be sure.

"Because of you." he mumbled against the blond's shoulder.

"Yuri we need to talk but that can wait til later. Why don't you get some sleep, okay." and Wolfram helped him lay down and covered him up. The blond went to leave but Yuri mumbled before falling completely asleep. "Don't go." and then he fell asleep a sound and deep sleep that Wolfram hoped he was comforable in and dreaming happily.

Woflram pulled up a chair and sat there watching the dark haired young man sleep. His stomach rising and falling with each breath he took. He wanted to just reach out and hold his hand but he was afraid that he might push the young man away even more. He wasn't sure if he had pushed him away with the kiss but he didn't want to take the chance, no he wouldn't. He just sat staring at Yuri's face and he seemed to relax a bit more the longer he slept. Before the blond dozed off himself he remembered the red number's saying it was 7 in the evening. Wolfram didn't know how long he had been sleeping but he woke up to someone gently shaking him and calling out his name softly. "Wolfram, hey wake up. You're going to get a stiff kneck laying like that." Crickets were still making music and it was still dark outside.

The blond blinked and looked up at Yuri who looked like he had just woke up but looked much more rested than before. "Yuri, are you feeling better? Did you get enough sleep?"

Yuri smiled at the blond. He was a bit much at times but that was only because it was the way he was. You took Wolfram as he was. He just showed he cared a bit...more and extremely than other's did at times. "Yeah. I do feel better. I just need more sleep than I thought."

Wolfram got up."I'll go get you something to drink. You're proably thirsty." but a hand reached out and clutched the edge of his shirt and stopped him.

"Wait Woflram. The drink can wait." he sat up against the wall and patted the spot next to him. "You're right, we do need to talk."

Woflram suddenly got nervous and worried that 'the talk' Yuir was talking about wasn't going to be the good kind. His stomach did flips but the not the good kind, the kind that happened when something not good was going to happen. He got all nervous and started to wonder if this really was a good idea. Maybe Conrad wasn't right, maybe a talk wasn't such a good idea. He didn't know!! He just didn't want to lose Yuri, at all. He took a deep breath and climbed on the bed and sat down right next to Yuri.

He started first. "Look Yuri, I was rash and I rushed the kiss. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and I'm sorry that I might have caused you to become so...restless. But I do love you and I will always love you." he stopped and silence filled the air.

Yuri smiled a bit and said with a laugh. "You forgot wimp. You always call me a wimp at the end." and laughed a bit. he was still a bit grogy and sleepy but he was waking up a bit more.

"Wimp." Wolfram said with a smile.

"That's better." and the silence fell back into place.

"What are your thoughts Yuri. I want to know what you are thinking. It doesn't matter if it's anger at me or you're made or irritated or whatever it is. I want to know what you are thinking right now." the fire demon pleaded with the dark haired young man.

"To be honest I'm still trying to register that someone acually kissed me. I mean you are my first kiss soo...it's a bit new to me and...odd...strange...I don't know. It's just I'm not use to this-"

Woflram cut him off. "-with a man, right?"

"Well yeah, I won't lie to you. At the same time, it's not uncomfortable, new yes, unfortable no. It acually was nice but I just needed time to think things over, you know." and he settled down into the bed a bit.

Wolfram turned to the dark haired young man and looked serious and determinded all at the same time. "Yuri I just want to be with you."

"Wolfram." Yuri just leaned his head agaisnt the blonds shoulder. "Can you give me time to get use to this. And we'll take it slowly. I'll be honest I don't know what will happen...but I'll try."

Wolfram sighed happily and so relieved that the man leaning against him wasn't going to leave him. He was soo very much relieved that he just wanted to hug him until he was all hugged out. But he resisted and instead put his arm around Yuri's shoulder.

The two fell asleep like that. Yuri leaning against Woflram's shoulder and Wolfram's head was laying on the side, semi top of Yuri's head. Wolfram knew what he wanted. Yuri sort of did but he didnt' know how it would all work out and like he said he didn't know what will happened but for the blond, he was willing to try and see where this could lead them both. He was happy that Wolfram came for him. He, for once, wouldn't have gone back to Woflram to talk. So it's a good thing that the blond loved him as much as he did. Yuri was happy and relieved that nothing was ruied and that they were still close. Maybe in time they would be even more close. Only time would tell.

**The End! :) **

* * *

**Omg!!! I didn't think I was going to ever get this one-shot done!! O_O :faints: Boy!! that was a ride...I wanted to try somthing a bit different with this one. Yeah I know it's still fluffy and all that but I was going to have them lay in bed together and have at least one more kiss but then I decided against it and went with this instead. So I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I know I really enjoyed writing and imaginning the scene's in my head :giggles: ^_^ Have a great day everyone and happy writings and readings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **


End file.
